TODO DE MI
by bermone
Summary: La guerra había terminado con bajas cuantiosas para los dos bandos, El vencedor, Céfiro, quien más perdió, la guerrera del agua.


Hola!

He dejado de lado "Amantes" por un tiempo para darle vida a esta pequeña historia que puede tener más capítulos, siempre y cuando a ustedes les guste.

El siguiente songfic está inspirado en la canción **My immortal de Evanescence**, espero que mientras lo lean estén escuchando esta canción.

Advierto que puede tener escenas "rated M" así que para no lastimar sensibilidades, hago la advertencia desde el principio, material no apto para menores de edad

La guerra había terminado con bajas cuantiosas para los dos bandos, El vencedor, Céfiro, quien más perdió, la guerrera del agua.

**TODO DE MI**

****

La guerra había terminado, los enemigos derrotados abandonaban los campos manchados de sangre de Céfiro, los aliados se reagrupaban y contaban las bajas de la batalla final. El expilar de Céfiro daba órdenes junto al rey de ese planeta, la paz había llegado finalmente después de casi un año de guerra, de luchar por la paz que hacía tanto habían labrado. Los muertos eran muchos, allí en el campo de batalla se daban a conocer los nombres de quienes dieron la vida por su planeta, y él estaba en la lista.

Era injusto, tan injusto, que después de tantos años de luchar por su amor, en un descuido ahora lo había perdido. Fue una negligencia de su parte, porque al dar la estocada final a su rival, no se fijó en el ataque enviado a su espalda que su amado interceptó con su propio cuerpo y el resultado ahora se encontraba en su regazo. No había valido la pena el sacrificio si lo había perdido para siempre. En el suelo, entre la tierra, la lluvia, los restos de la guerra y los cuerpos de los muertos estaba ella cubierta de su sangre y sosteniéndolo incapaz de dejarlo ir. Su cuerpo inerte y los ojos cerrados de aquel que hasta ese día era el mago más poderoso de Céfiro, simulaban un sueño profundo. El llanto que emanaba de la llamada Guerrera del Agua era desgarrador, no quería, no podía perderlo porque corría el riesgo de perderse también.

Entre sollozos le hablaba, súplicas, peticiones y hasta órdenes de su retorno a los vivos se escuchaban.

-Dijiste que para siempre- Decía la peliazul sujetando con fuerza el cuerpo de su esposo- ¡Me mentiste!- entre lágrimas se escuchaba su voz- se supone que para siempre debe durar más, mucho mas-

-¡Dime algo, maldita sea!- Gritaba desgarradoramente-¡No te vayas, no te atrevas a dejarme!- Meciendo su cuerpo, acunándolo, protegiéndolo, pero de qué. ¿de la muerte? ¿De su propio descuido? Se suponía que era ella quien debía protegerlo después de quedar sin fuerzas o energías suficientes tras su último hechizo.

-No me dejes-lloraba-por favor- susurraba mientras acariciaba su rostro, mientras esperaba volver a ver una vez más esos ojos azules, tan azules como el mar-

Lentamente el cuerpo del mago empezó a brillar, señal inequívoca de su partida. Su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, y a medida que lo hacía así mismo crecía el llanto de la mujer que lo sostenía, tratando en vano de abrazarlo para impedir su partida, para aferrarse a un sueño que se construyó años atrás.

Las partículas brillantes flotaban alrededor de Marina, danzando placenteras en el espacio, burlándose de su destino, de su futuro y de su pérdida. La peliazul las veía envuelta entre lágrimas y sollozos, ya sin fuerzas de gritar o suplicar. Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo decirle cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo necesitaba, y ya era tarde, muy tarde.

Ruidos, murmullos de gente se arremolinaban cerca de ella, pero hizo caso omiso de las palabras que alcanzaba a entender. Lo más importante en su vida se había ido, ya nada valía la pena, no sin él, ni siquiera su propia vida.

Sus manos cayeron impactando la tierra húmeda, y otra mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo, acompañada de algunas palabras de aliento, pero nada podría hacerla sentir mejor. Empezó a golpear con sus propias manos el pantano en el que se había convertido el campo de batalla, con rabia, con lágrimas, con ira, impotencia y con una infinita tristeza descargaba todo lo que la quemaba por dentro. Sus amigas, Lucy y Anaís decidieron dejarla, acompañándola en silencio, hasta que pasó un buen rato y ella no dejaba de golpear el suelo, sus manos comenzaron a sangrar y ella a decir cosas sin sentido. Latis, el fiel amigo del Gurú también estaba afectado por su muerte, pero no podía permitir que la guerrera se siguiera lastimando, fácilmente la agarró de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento ya la tenía entre sus brazos.

La sorpresa de Marina fue tanta que no reaccionó hasta que ya estaba de camino al palacio

-Suéltame- Gritaba histérica, dando puños y patadas hasta el cansancio.

…

La noche había caído, todos estaban exhaustos, habían ganado, sí, pero las bajas fueron demasiadas. Madres esposas e hijos no verían llegar jamás a los hombres que dieron la vida por su planeta. Al llegar a su destino, se dieron cuenta que el ánimo en el palacio no era el mejor, la muerte del gran Gurú de Céfiro había llegado muy rápido, y el efecto fue devastador.

Cansada, la guerrera del agua decidió que no quería condolencias de nadie, no quería sus palabras ni sus abrazos, lo único que quería lo había perdido en el campo de batalla. Después del viaje y llegar a su destino, se fue directo a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y se tendió en la cama. A su lado se hallaba pulcramente doblado el pantalón y la camisa que Clef utilizó por última vez para dormir. Agarró las prendas fuertemente e inhaló la esencia de su esposo dejando las marcas de su llanto a su paso. Se hizo un ovillo en la cama y con la ropa firmemente atrapada entre sus brazos se dedicó a pasar entre llantos sueños y recuerdos, la noche.

**I'm so tired of being here (Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí )  
Suppressed by all my childish fears (Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles )  
And if you have to leave (Y si te tienes que ir )  
I wish that you would just leave (Desearía que solo te fueras )  
Cause your presence still lingers here (Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí)  
And it won't leave me alone (Y no me dejará sola )**

_-Te amo- decía el mago abrazándola- Lo sabes ¿verdad?- su cuerpo se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, la calidez que emanaba y el amor que profesaba era suficiente para ella_

_-Claro que sí, lo sé, yo también te amo- Creía haberlo perdido ese mismo día, pero allí estaba, abrazándola y diciéndole que la amaba –¿No me dejarás nunca, cierto?_

_-Jamás, siempre estaré contigo, y con él- esto lo dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos_

_-¿Con él?, ¿Quién es él?- pero su esposo ya no respondió, la oscuridad de nuevo la atrajo hacia la realidad_

Un nuevo día había llegado y la peliazul despertó de su extraño sueño. Tenía el mismo traje del día anterior, incluidas las manchas de sangre de su amado. La conciencia volvió a ella con rapidez golpeando duramente su corazón, y esperando que todo lo vivido fuera un sueño, se giró hacia el lado en el que él siempre dormía, no fue sorpresa cuando lo encontró vacío. La tristeza la invadió, nuevas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, él le había mentido una vez más, nunca estaría con ella, jamás iba a volver. Cerró sus ojos anhelando encontrarlo en sus sueños, allí donde el tiempo y el espacio no existen.

**These wounds won't seem to heal (Estas heridas no parecerán sanar )  
This pain is just too real (Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real)  
There's just too much that time can not erase (Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar )**

Lentamente los días fueron pasando mas no su tristeza, aquella que la llevaba a los límites de la locura, hundiéndola en la depresión, en la culpa, en el vacío en su interior que amenazaba comérsela entera. Se negaba a salir de su habitación, se negaba a comer más de lo que su cuerpo soportaba, sólo lo mínimo para sobrevivir aunque no quisiera. Marina ya no quería vivir, no sin él. Era ya una situación insostenible para sus amigos.

-Estoy preocupada por Marina, ya lleva una semana encerrada en su cuarto- Anaís, la reina de Céfiro coronada dos décadas atrás era la que hablaba, y eran Lucy, Latis, Paris y Caldina los que escuchaban

-Creo que ya ha tenido suficiente- Esta vez fue el turno de Lucy- Debemos ir por ella, no quiero que cometa alguna tontería.

Se movilizaron hacia los aposentos en los que hasta hace muy poco la guerrera del agua compartía con el Gurú de Céfiro.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears (Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas)  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears (Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos)  
And I held your hand through all of these years (Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años)  
But you still have (Pero tu tienes todavía)  
all of me (Todo de mí )**

Paris, el rey de Céfiro desde hacía 30 años fue el encargado de forzar la cerradura. Lo que encontraron fue la imagen de una mujer o lo que quedaba de ella acurrucada en la cama abrazando las ropas de su ya difunto esposo. Sus prendas eran las mismas de hace una semana, su cabello enmarañado y sus manos con las heridas propiciadas por los golpes sin sentido. Debían bañarla, cambiarla, alimentarla y sanarle sus heridas. Estaba dormida, pero al sentir que le arrancaban lo que tenía en las manos despertó y peleó por lo suyo, forcejeando y gritando que la dejaran en paz.

-¡No!- Aunque furiosa, no tenía fuerzas para nada- ¡déjenme, Larguense! No quiero ver a nadie- De sus ojos brotaban nuevas lágrimas y la tristeza se apoderaba de ella, impotente soltó la ropa y se tendió de nuevo en la cama a llorar y a revolcarse de nuevo en su miseria

**You used to captivate me (Tu solías fascinarme )**

**by your resonating light (Por tu vida resonante )  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind (Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás)  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams (Tu rostro ronda por mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños )  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me (Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí )**

-Mi niña, no puedes seguir así- La ilusionista trataba de darle ánimos sin ningún éxito- A él no le gustaría verte así-

-Él no puede verme, está muerto, y yo no- sollozaba la peliazul entre las mantas de la cama.

-No digas eso, sabes que dio su vida por la tuya-

-Tu no entiendes, nadie entiende- Hablaba en susurros, cansada de discutir- Sólo en sueños lo puedo ver, él está conmigo, y yo me siento feliz a su lado-

-Pero debes volver, Marina, Céfiro necesita de ti- Intervino Lucy en la conversación, los hombres las habían dejado solas para tener mayor privacidad

-No digas eso, fui yo quien ayudó a destruirlo-

-No fue tu culpa, no sabíamos que para volver podríamos arriesgar la paz-

-Arriesgamos más que eso, y ahora él ya no está conmigo-

-No queremos que sigas así, Marina, por favor, déjanos ayudarte- La preocupación de sus amigas era evidente, Marina supo entonces que no la dejarían en paz si no hacía lo que querían, bajó la mirada y respondió

-Está bien- El alivio en sus rostros relajó el ambiente.

Animadas la bañaron, cambiaron sus ropas y curaron sus heridas. La comida fue un poco más difícil, pero finalmente exitosa. Marina se sintió cuidada y querida, no quería preocupar a sus amigas, pero la tristeza aún taladraba en su alma. Decidió entonces que viviría su pena sin necesidad de que sus amigas se ocuparan de ella.

**These wounds won't seem to heal (Estas heridas no parecerán sanar )  
This pain is just too real (Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real)  
There's just too much that time can not erase (Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar )**

Las horas y los días se arrastraban lentamente para la ojiazul, desde su rescate por parte de Lucy Anaís y Caldina, no pudo volver a la habitación que compartía con Clef, en cambio volvió a su antigua habitación y cada noche sin falta soñaba con él.

_-Cuando despierte, ¿estarás conmigo?_

_-Sabes que no, pero tambien sabes que aquí estaré para cuando me necesites, cuando me necesiten._

_-No puedo seguir sin ti- Lágrimas contenidas en los ojos de la peliazul_

De nuevo en la realidad, en medio de la noche, Marina tocaba su rostro, constatándolo húmedo, lloraba otra vez como las demás noches desde su viudez, se levantó de su cama y salió hacia el jardín a respirar el aire fresco de la noche, la fuente en la que alguna vez Clef le declaró su amor la recibió. Los recuerdos volvían indiferentes a su dolor.

Otra vez sentía su calor su aroma, sus ojos en ella, amándola tan solo con la mirada, _te amo_, susurraba, aunque su voz era cálida, también se notaba extraña y lejana. _Cásate conmigo_, el anillo aún permanecía en su dedo, y él permanecía anclado en su corazón.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears (Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas)  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears (Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos)  
And I held your hand through all of these years (Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años)  
But you still have (Pero tu tienes todavía)  
all of me (Todo de mí )**

Había tratado durante un mes de retomar su vida, de seguir adelante, pero sin él era casi imposible. Veía a sus amigas con sus esposos, con sus hijos, viviendo despreocupadamente la vida en uno de los jardines del palacio.

-¿Estás triste tía Marina?- Un pequeño de unos 5 años se acercó hasta ella, era el hijo menor de los reyes.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque siempre estás triste y llorando, ¿es porque el tío Clef ya no está?

-A ti no puedo mentirte, si, lo extraño mucho- y abrazándola le dijo

-Te quiero tía, no quiero que llores más- Esta acción por parte del pequeño sensibilizó aún más a la guerrera del agua y tuvo que volver a refugiarse en su habitación, pero nunca llegó allí, por primera vez en semanas entró en aquella habitación. Aún tenía el olor de su esposo impregnado en el aire y recordó las miles de veces que le pidió un hijo y ella no aceptó, después de todo habían muchos años por delante. Pero con la inminente guerra y el peligro cerniéndose sobre ellos, le habían hecho cambiar de opinión.

_**Flash back**_

_Volvieron tarde a su habitación después de la ultima reunión antes de la inminente batalla, ya en la cama y después de pensarlo mucho durante mucho tiempo, Marina por fin se decidió_

_-'Amor_

_-Dime_

_-Quiero un hijo- La expresión de sorpresa en el mago no se hizo esperar, lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo_

_-¿En serio?- Habló mirándola tiernamente a los ojos_

_-Totalmente- Muy segura ante su declaración- Prométeme que después que acabe la guerra tendremos un hijo_

_-Y ¿Por qué no una niña?- La observó divertido_

_-No, quiero un hijo igual a ti_

_- Lo que tu quieras, sabes que tus deseos son órdenes para mí-_

_-Ah ¿sí?_

_-Si-_

_-Entonces, ¿qué tal un beso?_

_-Los que tú quieras- y con eso tuvo ella para besarlo._

_Esa noche bien podría ser la última, pero ella tenía fe, la esperanza de que todo podía ser, poco sabría que sus sueños de una familia feliz no se cumplirían._

_Los besos y caricias tiernos al principio desencadenaron una pasión contenida, y en un rápido movimiento Clef le despojó de su ropa a una encendida Marina que lo miraba con deseo, pasión y amor, besó y chupó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, empezando por su quijada, su cuello, su clavícula, el nacimiento de sus senos. Con una mano se entretenía en el pezón pellizcando y haciendo círculos con una gran maestría que excitaban aún más a su compañera, mientras que su boca se deleitaba con el otro seno. _

_-Clef, solo hazlo, maldita sea! ¡Te necesito dentro ahora!- Marina no quería preámbulos, estaba lo suficientemente excitada como para tener un orgasmo ahí mismo._

_-Como ya dije, tus deseos son órdenes- Y despojándose de su pantalón y su ropa interior, el mago acomodó su cuerpo entre las piernas de la peliazul, y en un potente y rápido movimiento la penetró. Un gemido grave y largo lleno de satisfacción provino de la garganta de la mujer, un nuevo embiste seguido de otros más la invadió de placer, sus piernas se anclaron a la espalda del pelilavanda mientras la penetraba una y otra vez_

_-Prométeme que me darás un hijo, prométeme que jamás me dejarás-_

_-Te lo prometo-_

_-¿Para siempre?-_

_-Para siempre-_

_-Te amo-_

_-Te amo-_

_Sus movimientos se volvieron más demandantes, la necesidad, y el goce los invadió, las embestidas aumentaron su ritmo y su potencia, los cuerpos sudorosos de los amantes se sincronizaban armoniosamente. En una sola movida, las piernas de Marina fueron enviadas a los hombros de su esposo y las penetraciones se volvieron más profundas. Clef iba y venía, iba y venía en un movimiento poderoso y a la vez cadencioso, mientras Marina se retorcía de placer, pronto una explosión invadió sus cuerpos, estrellas y luces de colores adornaron sus mentes. El Gurú cayó a un lado totalmente satisfecho, atrajo el cuerpo de la guerrera y la abrazó._

_-Te amo-_

_-Te amo-_

Él había dicho que para siempre, le prometió una eternidad, una familia, un felices por siempre y no cumplió, la abandonó, la dejó sola enfrentando una realidad que no estaba preparada para encarar. Su rostro se reflejó en el espejo de su tocador, las lágrimas no la abandonaban jamás, y vio una mujer ojerosa, pálida, muy delgada y sumamente triste. Ese hecho la molestó, porque no estaría triste si él no hubiera cumplido su palabra. Golpeó el cristal y éste se hizo añicos, los trozos cayeron al piso, curiosa, Marina levantó un trozo, de nuevo parte de su rostro se dibujó en él y la enfureció. Se preguntó si podía volver a él, si la muerte sería menos dolorosa que la vida que ahora llevaba. Se sentó en la cama y reflexionó por largo rato.

Por fin llegó a una conclusión, la vida no merecía ser vivida sin él. Apoyó el filo del pedazo de cristal en su muñeca y lo hundió en su piel, deslizándolo por la longitud de su antebrazo cerciorándose que fuera profundo en su carne. Hizo lo mismo con el otro y la sangre empezó a brotar de sus heridas, se recostó y cerró los ojos a esperar lo inminente.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone (He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma te has ido)  
But though you're still with me (Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo)  
I've been alone all along (He estado sola todo desde el principio)**

_-No puedes venir conmigo-_

_-¿Por qué? Quiero estar contigo, no deseo una vida sin ti-_

_-No lo hagas por mí, ni siquiera por ti, hazlo por él-_

_-¿Por él, quién es él? ¿Por qué siempre lo nombras?-_

_-¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí?-_

_-¿Qué estarías siempre conmigo?-_

_-Si, ¿y qué más?_

-_Que me darías un hijo-_

_-Así es-_

Se sentía pesada, todo su cuerpo dolía y el cansancio no le permitía moverse. Cuando abrió los ojos, los rostros de sus amigos llenaban su campo de visión.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Era la voz de la reina

-Quiero agua- fue su respuesta, la recibió con gusto, sentía su garganta seca, como si hubiese estado sin beber por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Eran lágrimas las que contenía la expilar

-No quiero seguir aquí- y con esa declaración cerró nuevamente sus ojos, no podía soportar seguir viviendo sin él, y lo volvería a intentar si tuviera la ocasión

-No puedes, tienes que salir adelante-

-No puedo, no quiero- y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas

-Marina- Anaís retomó la palabra- hay algo que debemos decirte, y creo que eso cambiará tu decisión-

-Nada lo hará, estoy segura-

-Estás embarazada- Había seguridad en las palabras de la reina- Es un milagro que con lo que hiciste no lo hayas perdido, ¿o es eso lo que quieres?

-¿Embarazada?- Esa palabra taladró su mente, y por fin entendió lo que él había querido decirle en sus sueños. No podían estar juntos, pero le había dejado en su interior una parte de él, y ella casi lo había perdido.

-Si, embarazada, y te guste o no, vamos a turnarnos para vigilarte y así no vuelvas a cometer otra desfachatez.- Esta vez Caldina tomó la palabra

-No será necesario- Una mano vendada y adolorida se posó en su vientre, una vida crecía dentro de ella, y haría lo que fuera por ese ser, seguiría adelante, por él, por su amor y por lo que una vez pudo ser.

-Ya está decidido-

-Está bien- Como fuera, echaría su culpa, su frustración y su tristeza a un lado para hacer feliz a esa pequeña vida.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears (Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas)  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears (Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos)  
And I held your hand through all of these years (Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años)  
But you still have (Pero tu tienes todavía)  
all of me (Todo de mí )**

Los meses transcurrieron, su pequeño hijo crecía sin parar y faltaba poco para su nacimiento. Los llantos de todos los días se transformaron en pequeñas sonrisas al sentir las pataditas en su estómago, subió saludablemente de peso y dormía mas y mejor. Clef ya no la visitaba cada noche, pero aún así sentía su ausencia. Ahora su vida era adornada por los cariños de todos en palacio, por los preparativos para el nacimiento, la cuna, la ropa, los pañales y demás. Anaís era la encargada de verificar su estado ya que en otro tiempo y en otro mundo ejerció la medicina.

-¿Qué crees que será, niño o niña?- Preguntaba emocionada Lucy

-Es un niño, estoy segura- Hablaba soñadora la peliazul que lucía una hermosa barriga de casi 9 meses de gestación

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Él me lo dijo, y le creo-

-¿Te lo dijo gurú Clef?

-Si- La pelirroja no habló más, sabía a qué se refería Marina, ella siempre contaba lo que soñaba con su difunto esposo, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un gemido

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que ya viene, rompí fuente- En menos de 15 minutos ya estaba en la habitación con sanadores y amigos a su alrededor, las contracciones cada vez eran más seguidas y el dolor aumentaba cada vez más

-Te daremos algo para que no sientas tanto dolor, ¿está bien Marina? No te preocupes- Anaís le ofreció la pócima a la guerrera del agua que recibió con gusto el alivio para el dolor, los minutos y horas pasaron hasta que fue la hora

-Es tiempo, ahora puja- Marina puso todo su empeño, pujó como pudo

-Así, vas muy bien- después de varios intentos el bebé tan esperado al fin nació, un llanto se dejó escuchar en toda la habitación, Marina se dejó caer en las almohadas a la espera de su hijo, una lágrima de felicidad brotó de su interior, lo había logrado. Clef no estaba físicamente con ella pero una parte de él siempre la acompañaría

-Es un niño, un hermoso niño de ojos azules y cabello lila- Le decía la rubia mientras le tendía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta azul, el cual recibió emocionada la madre

-Es un niño- oh por Dios, se parecía tanto a él, definitivamente era un regalo y era solo para ella.

-¿Cómo lo llamarás?- Preguntaba ansiosa Lucy

-Aitor, ese será su nombre-

No estoy muy segura de cómo quedó la historia, pero lo dejo a su disposición, la inspiración partió después de ver a Colombia perder, pero al menos llegamos lejos, para la próxima seremos mejores y llegaremos más lejos.

Un abrazo!

Marce


End file.
